


How to kill a Qareen (Option number 2)

by Shadowcat221b



Series: Wincest Codas and Alternative Endings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack-ish, I don´t even know, Kissing, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, alternative ending for s11 ep13 'Love Hurts', i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam hadn´t gone upstairs and left Dean alone with the Qareen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to kill a Qareen (Option number 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brosinlove (reinewinchester)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brosinlove+%28reinewinchester%29).



> Read and enjoy. I don´t even know what this is :D Insperation came from a post by brosinlove on tumblr. My first wincest fic.  
> Love you all.  
> The shadowcat

»Ok, I´ll search down here then...«, Dean muttered as Sam went to the stairs, even though Dean had Won the game of rock paper scissors.

At that Sam turned back to him, expression unreadable.

»You know what? Me too. Will be faster this way.«

Before they could start searching though a shadow appeared on one of the plastic covers hanging from the ceiling.

Dean looked over to Sam. So this was it. Either way he was screwed, because of course he knew that there were only two possible shapes the Qareen could take.

Sam. Or Amara. Either one, it would bring things to the light of day that Dean didn´t want to admit.

He hadn´t been with Sam in that sense since Purgatory. First Amelia, then the whole thing with Gadreel. Him becoming a demon and now the darkness. It was like the niverse was trying to punish him for being so screwed up. For them being so screwed up.

He hid his dread as he saw Amara step out from the shadows, a curious and slightly surprised expression on her face.

»Dean«, she smiled at him. »Sam.«

Sam´s face was set in stone as the Qareen took a step towards them.

 

His mind was reeling. The Qareen would go after the person who had been kissed last. It was going after Dean and Dean the sacrificial bastard was letting it. But Sam wouldn´t have that. As the Qareen took another step to round the table, walking on the side closer to Dean Sam made a decision. Even though he was not prepared to have the conversation that would follow the shape the Qareen would take then.

Sam grabbed Dean´s jaw, pulling him close and murmuring a quiet "sorry" before pressing his lips to his brother´s. It was over quick, just a peck.

As he drew back he saw Dean´s eyes wide open in shock. »What the fuck do you think you are doing?«, Dean cursed.

»Saving your ass«, Sam simply replied as they watched the Qareen transform. »Run.«

 

Dean looked at his brother who had his poker face on again and then over to the Qareen just to see himself.

The Qareen looked down its body, then over to them, raising an eyebrow. »Well, that is a new one.«

»I don´t think so Sam«, Dean muttered, quickly leaning up to steal the kiss back from his brother.

The Qareen sighed as it shifted back into Amara. »Seriously?«

 

»I won´t have you put yourself in danger for me again!«, Dean growled at him and Sam almost laughed at how ironic that sounded.

»Yeah, right«, he retorted,pressing his lips to Dean´s again, causing the Qareeen to shift back into the form of his brother. »As if. Dean, that is all we do.«

»Can´t you just decide which one of you wants to die first and I promise I will make it quick and you can share a heaven in no time«, the Qareen quipped a little annoyed from where it was still standing two feet away.

»No«, both Winchesters answered in unison.

»Now this will be fun then«, the Qareen rolled its eyes.

 

»Dean, I haven´t looked for you in Purgatory, but that doesn´t mean that I wouldn´t risk my life for you!«, now Sam was getting a little loud.

»Sammy, I have forgiven you, so why can´t you do the same? I don´t want you to sacrifice yourself for me!«, Dean kissed him, matching his tone.

Both stared each other not noticing the Qareen´s shape flickering between Amara and Sam now, which the Qareen commented with a small "whoops, now this can´t be good“.

Sam was the one breaking one tension between them, swooping in to kiss Dean with all he had.

He was met with an equal enthusiasm, Dean nipping at his bottom lip and slipping a hand into his hair.

They broke apart at the "Oh fuck" from the Qareen which burst into a small cluster of light after shifting faster and faster between Dean, Sam and Amara.

»Huh«, Sam noted. »Just like in Harry Potter.«

»What?«, Dean asked, eyes caught on the pink swell of Sam´s lips.

»There are these things from Harry Potter. You can defeat it by confusing it about what shape it should take. Guess it also works on Qareen.«

»Nerd«, Dean smiled fondly, leaning in again to kiss Sam with all the time in the world.

They had a lot of things to talk about, or well... Not talk about Winchester style. But right now there was only now.

Tasting Sam´s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R appreciated ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
